Loving the Enemy
by Varmint
Summary: Tommy Terror couldn't be a villain anymore. Not ever since he became a pariah because of that damned kiss between 'him' and Miss Martian. Now, though, something unexpected happened. His-secret- crush, Superboy actually seemed prepared to help him form a new life. That is why he now finds himself as an honorary member of the Young Justice team while forming uneasy relationships. CxT
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Terror didn't necessarily have the best and most endearing memory of Superboy. The jerk had stolen his identity and basically made him a pariah in the villain community. Nobody but his sister and Icicle Jr. ever dared get close to him, and it was only because they felt some weird closeness to him he did not understand.

He could barely even rob a bank without an older villain coming and stealing all of his loot.

Some days, like today, Tommy felt like he should just quit being a villain and live like Joe Normal. You know, just hang up his figurative evil doing cape and try his best to start a new life in a small town that had never heard of the Terror Twins.

Usually Tuppence was there to stop him from having such gloomy thoughts, but she was much too busy on a date with Cameron to help her twin.

With a sigh, the blonde teen turned off the television he had previously been watching- which was showing yet another story of the Justice League triumphing over evil- and got up from his couch.

They had been staying at a motel room in Happy Harbor for the past week because it's not like they really anywhere to go. Home wasn't an option. And with the way Tommy was being shunned, not even Tuppence could get a job from their usual contractor.

Yet, even with how much he felt he was _supposed_ to hate Superboy, there was always some nagging in the back of his mind that made him see just how awesome his fellow teen was.

Which sucked, because he had sworn he wouldn't ever get star struck any more.

But this time, it was even worse. Because from the way his stomach would drop whenever he heard something bad had happened to the superteen, he knew it was much more than a simple case of fanboying.

With a snort of annoyance, Tommy walked towards the bathroom. He was annoyed with himself right now, but maybe after a calming shower he could get back to focusing on only hating Superboy. And ignoring any other feelings that may or may not have been real.

* * *

"You sure you can get him to talk to you?" Tuppence asked softly as they snuck around the mountain, doing their best to keep as quiet as possible.

Cameron smiled broadly down at his girlfriend, "Won't you give me just a bit more trust, babe? I know what I'm doing. I've done this enough."

The blonde girl eyed him wearily, but decided that she could in fact trust her boyfriend in this matter. He may be a bit of an air head and not the most serious guy around, but he knew when to get serious. And she loved both sides to him.

The duo continued their quiet trek around the mountain until they arrived at a large opening, only to find Superboy standing with his arms crossed, flanked by a large wolf and a futuristic sphere.

"Conner, my boy!" Cameron cheered slightly when he saw his friend, who only gave him a small smile as he stepped forward to clasp hands with the villain.

"Hey, Cameron. How're things?" The clone asked, turning his attention on the blonde girl that had accompanied his friend.

Tuppence waved almost shyly at the clone, and Cameron's smile seemed to grow- as if that was even possible- as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Con, this is my girlfriend! You might remember her from the time you stole her and her brother's identity!" Cameron told him with an undertone of slight annoyance, but Conner could look past that.

"Sorry about that." He told the girl while scratching the back of his neck. "We needed to get to the bottom of-"

With a raise of her hand, Tuppence interrupted the boy, "I get it. A League thing… Ah'm not too bothered by it, seeing how we're on opposite sides o' the spectrum but that's actually one o' the reason we came here."

Conner quirked an eyebrow at her and pet Wolf's head as the animal sat down beside him. "Really? And here I thought you had come here to just visit me… I should have known Cameron would want _something_."

Cameron humorlessly chuckled at his words, but Tuppence spoke up before they could get into a war of jabs.

"Ever since it came out that Tommy Terror kissed Miss Martian, we've kind o' been ostracized from the villain community." Tuppence explained, trying to sound as nice as she could because she didn't want to get into any kind of fight with the boy in front of her. "An' I don't really care all that much," Now she shrugged, "If I want something, can't nobody tell me I can't have it. But Tommy's… Well, he's a bit more sensitive when it comes to things like that."

Conner nodded at this, even though he didn't fully understand why she was telling him. He was a superhero. It's not like he was a therapist for villains.

"I… Don't understand why you're telling me this. I mean, wouldn't it be easy for you guys to create a big heist and regain the respect of the other villains?"

Tuppence smiled at him and waved her head from side to side, "I mean… Yeah, it could… But I don't really want to continue running from the law every single day of my life. Ever since you crashed into our lives, my life's been so much easier."

Cameron now spoke up, "Yeah! Because we're barely doing anything now-a-days we can stay in a place for more than one day before running!"

Conner chuckled at the other boy's enthusiasm, "But where do I come in on this? I'm pretty sure I'm the last person on Tommy's list of people he would like to see."

Tuppence's smile was starting to worry him slightly, "Maybe. But… You see… My brother's never been the best at admitting his weaknesses. And one of them is… Well…" She now stuttered, unsure of how to say what even she couldn't believe.

But Cameron had no problem in finish up the sentence, "Dude, I think the guy's gay for you."

Tuppence immediately glared at her boyfriend and punched him hard on the shoulder, getting a yelp of pain as her prize. "Cameron!" She yelled, ready to punch him again.

Conner on the other hand, had his eyes wide and was completely surprised by what had just been said. Cameron snickered softly at the reaction he had garnered from both, then spoke up, all the while rubbing at his arm.

"Look, Conner, Tommy thinks he's the most Batman of the bunch, but he can't really keep his emotions so well hidden. And I know for a fact that you and the Martian didn't work out; so why not try batting for the other team?"

Tuppence went to punch her boyfriend once more, but he jumped away and wrapped an arm around Conner before he could. "Oh, come on, Tuppy! You were bound to have to accept your brother liking a hero! And it's better Superboy than… Oh… I don't know… Kid Flash, maybe!"

The glare that was sent his way let Cameron know Tuppence was not amused at all.

"You've got quite the nerve, Cameron. I came here to see if Conner could maybe apologize and give my brother a pep talk! Not promise to bone him!"

Now Conner threw his hands up, "I'm sorry about him, really! And I'm sorry for whatever he's made you think of me, but I'm not like that!"

Tuppence now sighed, deciding to not let her anger get the best of her just yet, and did her best to calm down.

"Look, Conner, I don't want to drag you into anything you're not comfortable with…"

Cameron glared at her, "Listen here, Superboy, you're a hero. You help people. Now you have to help fix the guy whose life you basically destroyed…" And now he whispered into his friend's ear. "And I'm sure him giving something up wouldn't be the worst kind of recompense…" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Conner's face lit up like a fire hydrant.

Tuppence's own was red as well- seeing how she could not get the image of Conner with her brother- and it was because of a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "Cameron! You're sleeping on the couch until I say you're not!"

The teen's joking mood left him and he seemed to deflate, and immediately he was on Tuppence's trail, trying to talk her out of punishing him.

And Conner stared after the two, flabbergasted with their nonchalantness. Sure, he and Miss M hadn't worked out, but… Did that really mean he should give Tommy a try? The guy was a criminal, first thing's first. And he couldn't forget the fact that he must want to punch him real hard in the face by the way his life had gone because of him.

"Yo, Supey! Why aren't you following us?" Cameron called, looking back at his friend.

Conner paled slightly, then gulped and turned to Wolf and Sphere.

He _did_ kind of owe Tommy…

"If the League comes looking for me, stall them all you can. Like we've practiced before." He told them both, and they both made sounds of acknowledgement.

A few minutes later, Tuppence was driving down the streets of Happy Harbor with Conner in the passenger's seat and Cameron pouting in the back seat.

 **Hope you liked it and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

When they got to the motel, Tuppence was jittering nervously, Cameron was smiling almost wickedly, and Conner was much too nervous to think of anything other than what could go through Tommy's mind when Conner asked him out on a date.

Yes. He was going to ask one half of the Terror Twins out on a date. While in the car ride, the three teenagers had decided that the best course of action was for Conner to seem as if he had been interested in the blonde for a long time now, not since Cameron told him the other was interested.

"Okay, so remember, Con. You _have_ to look like you _want_ him. Like ever since you stole his identity to sneak into Belle Reve and ruin his life you've wanted nothing more than to gaze into his eyes until oblivion."

Conner stared at Tuppence as if she had lost her mind, then breathed in and out and nodded.

"But… Isn't it wrong to ask someone out on a date if you don't have feelings for them?" The clone asked curiously, his head cocked slightly to the side.

Now Cameron and Tuppence looked at one another, and silently decided on their joint answer.

"No. Because you're gonna love him just as much as we do. Hell, maybe even more if things go our way." Cameron smiled broadly at the answer, then shoved a small box into his hands. "Give this to him after you've asked. If he says no, tell him to keep it and leave. If he says yes, tell him to open it."

Conner nodded at the orders, then steeled himself for what he was about to do.

Sure, Tommy wasn't bad on the eyes. And that twang of his was actually kind of cute. But he had broken up with Miss M not two months ago and already he was going to try and make a new relationship work? He wasn't sure, but that seemed slightly sleazy of him. Like something Wally would talk about wanting to do, even though he would never.

"Okay, so our room's number five." Tuppence shoved him in that direction, then uttered her final words of encouragement. "He already likes you. Just turn on the charm you mimicked when you took his identity."

He frowned slightly at those words, and, really, would she never let that go? He knew he wasn't on any villains most loved list, but he was pretty darn sure what he had done was _not_ the worst thing any hero had done to any villain.

"Good luck, bro." Cameron's voice was completely excited, and if Conner didn't know better, he would think he was being set up for failure.

Well, he didn't really know better, but he just hoped he didn't end up going through a wall because of Tommy.

He got to door number five and fingered the box in his hands slightly, a million thoughts crossing his mind. What if Tommy didn't want anything to do with him? And what if he rejected Conner in the worst way possible? Or, worse yet, what if he agreed to go out with him? What if Tommy was in fact head over heels for him and Conner wasn't able to give him what he needed?

Tommy seemed like someone he could really grow to care for, but it was a pretty known fact that he didn't fall easily for anyone. Barely even for M'gann, and she had been his only real love interest since he had been 'born'.

But he was Superboy, for Pete's sake. He could take Tommy Terror on if he tried to attack. He quite literally had nothing to worry about.

Then why was it so hard to raise his hand and knock on the door?

Luckily for him- or unluckily- the door to the room opened without him ever having to knock.

And soon enough he was face to face with steely blue eyes, wide in shock as they bore into his own.

Conner opened his mouth to try and say anything, but he slammed his jaw shot when Tommy's surprise faded into clear anger.

"What are you doing here? Got bored of your real heroing work so you had to come here to remind me of how badly you screwed me over?"

Conner blushed brightly at Tommy's intense gaze, hanging his head slightly in clear nervousness. He didn't completely understand why he was acting the way he was, but the fluttering feeling in his stomach was one he could do without.

"Um…. Actually… I- uh…" Conner stuttered, then shook his head and breathed in.

He was Superboy! He could take anyone on! Even a super powered human like Tommy.

And he had seen M'gann watch enough of her romantic movies to know just how he would get through to someone as thick headed as Tommy.

So, the clone raised his head and smiled as charmingly as he could, "I was wondering if you would like to go out somewhere with me? I know what I did was horrible, and I'm terribly sorry for it, but I was hoping I could try and make it up to you by taking you somewhere."

Those were the most words he had ever said in his life and if any of his friend had seen him say them, he was sure they would be running around screaming their heads off because of sheer shock. But Tommy didn't know him, so he just eyed him warily and looked down at the small box in his hands.

Crossing his arms, Tommy leaned his head against the door frame.

"You know, because of your little stunt with Miss Martian, I haven't been able to steal anything without having any other person taking it in so long." His voice was soft, but Conner could tell the under lying annoyance. "It's hard to be a villain if I can't do despicable things."

Conner did his best to smile now, "Well, being a villain is slightly overrated. Why don't you try being a hero some day?"

He had asked that as a way to lighten the mood, but from the way Tommy's eyebrows narrowed, Conner knew he had said the wrong thing. He'd be receiving a punch sooner rather than later any minute now.

Tommy seemed to be thinking on the best way to scathe Conner, which is why his next words really surprised the clone.

"You serious on that proposition?"

Conner blinked a few times trying to understand what had just been said. Then he smiled softly and nodded.

"If you'd like, we can have a small patrol-date."

He knew that what he was saying was completely out of character for him, but he was happy that he could maybe be turning a villain into a hero.

Tommy smiled softly at him, "So… You really want to give me a chance?" He sighed, eyes suddenly become much more vulnerable.

Conner smiled at him, "Is that so hard to believe?"

The blonde could only nod. "Nobody's given me the time of day before in my life. Why would you?"

"Because I ruined your life. The least I could do is help you build a new one." Then he looked down at the box Cameron had given. "Also, this is a gift I brought you. A peace offering, if you will."

Maybe lying wasn't the best way to go about, but he knew Cameron wouldn't mind it. He _had_ told him to give it to Tommy.

The blonde teen eyed the small box then conceded and grabbed it. "I'll open it later, if you don't mind. I think we should get to know each other a bit more."

 **Look, guys, my stories are odd. The lines between villains and heroes aren't as clear cut here because I enjoy writing about friendships they could have. It's silly, I know, and some may seem OOC... But you always can hit back and not have to tell me this. If you have a critique that you know is slightly negative, let it be about my writing style or grammar. Just don't bring me down with: 'this would _never_ happen in the cannon!' because I am aware of this.**

 **In the last two stories I've posted, this one and _To Raise a Kid_ , I've had people telling me villains would never act this way and heroes would never react like that either. But I like writing this way and am really starting to feel weighed down by those comments.**

 **So, please, if you like the story because of how odd it is, review. You have a critique about my writing style, feel free to comment because that can only help me. Just don't tell me about canon because I know what happens and what doesn't and I'm tired of people acting like I don't.**


	3. Chapter 3

They had gone out that very day.

Tommy had been wary about doing anything along the lines of being heroic, but Conner had basically dragged him to where he wanted to go. And as he was dragged by the hero's hand, he wasn't all too bothered by the warmth he got from the quiet teen.

Now, though, Tommy was kind of regretting having allowed Conner to drag him all the way to meet his teammates.

"Superboy…" Aqualad spoke up, eyes showing just how stunned he was, "Is there any reason as to why you would bring Tommy Terror into our headquarters?"

Conner had somehow composed his smiling features enough to seem completely normal to his friends, keeping a slight scowl up as Tommy picked at the bracelet on his left hand.

When they had first entered the mountain, both Kid Flash and Robin had not seemed too apprehensive about Conner bringing a villain in. Apparently, those two were guilty of smuggling in the Red Hood and Harley Quinn every now and then, so they weren't about to judge their friend for doing the same thing.

Artemis had seemed shocked to find Tommy Terror there, but she'd only shrugged and gone to seek her friend, M'gann. Then M'gann herself had seen him, and immediately psychically pushed him against the wall and questioned his reasons for being there.

This, of course, had gotten a rather snarky remark from the teenager and things had just snow balled from there. Conner had told M'gann to mind her own business, then she had alerted the whole team of Tommy Terror's whereabouts and here they were now, with Tommy standing behind Conner while the hero did his best to act nonchalant about everything.

"I ruined his villain life and I'm trying to help him get a new one." Conner shrugged dismissively, as if this news wasn't all that interesting.

Most of the Team didn't share his views on the situation.

"Awesome!"

Of course, both Robin and Kid Flash were all up for defying the League in any way they could.

Suddenly Kid Flash was beside Tommy, elbow rested on the taller teen's shoulder. "So, turning over a new leaf? You sure you don't want to continue busting heads and stealing candy from baby?"

Well, bantering was something Tommy knew better than apologizing.

"I don't know. You sure seem to know a lot about that, even with your supposed allegiance."

Kid Flash blanched softly at the words, chuckled nervously, and then turned to Robin. "This guy seems to be legit. I think he'll fit right in with our group of villainous friends."

Tommy smirked at the two teenage heroes then looked back at the rest of the Team that were still wary around him. Conner- while Tommy had interacted with Kid Flash and Robin- had gone up to bat for Tommy.

To say the Team was shocked would have been an understatement.

"A villain? Wants to change?" Rocket asked, wide eyed.

Artemis only scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I don't believe it. No villain changes so easily and readily." Now she walked towards Tommy and eyed him up and down. "What's your angle?"

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at her, "Does there always have to be an angle?"

She almost growled at him, "Of course there is. I know people like you! You don't care about the people that want to help you! You're just going to use Conner and leave him when you get tired of him!"

It took all of Tommy's willpower to not punch the girl right then and there. Him? Use Conner? Just how could he use someone he cared about? He didn't have the best type of past nor did he know the best way to show his care, but he'd be damned if he let anyone think he didn't care for Conner.

Yeah, he had a crush on the superhero. He hadn't wanted to admit it earlier, feelings were weak. But Conner had felt the same! Maybe now he could really get his life back on track.

Instead of punching her, though, Tommy smiled. "I don't rightly care for what people might think of me. If Conner trusts me, he does. Deal with it."

Artemis was immediately taken aback by the harshness of his tone, but Conner stepped between them before anything could get too violent.

"Listen, I screwed his life over. Not even his sister wants to be seen with him anymore because he's considered a turn coat and betrayer." Now the half-Kryptonian turned to Tommy with a small smile. "I say we give this rumors a dose of reality."

Tommy smiled back at him, Artemis glared at him, and Aqualad cleared his throat to grab the attention from everyone in the room. The Atlantean looked at Tommy with his set gaze, as if trying to make him waver and admit to any type of lie he had said. But Tommy didn't back down.

After a second or so of this, Aqualad nodded and addressed his team.

"It is our duty as protectors of this world to help those who want to help. And if Tommy believes he is tired of living the way he did, who are we to stop him? Let us help him become the hero he can be, not deny him like most have already done."

The ex-villain's eyes widened at the strong words spoken by the teen, shocked to find that someone aside from Conner would actually be willing to help him. Not even his sister had been too keen on him turning over a new leaf, which was really saying something because they were the closest of siblings.

But he didn't have much time to think on the kindness of the Atlantean because he found himself being hugged tightly by the dark skinned teenaged girl named Rocket.

"Welcome to the Team, Rookie! I'm finally not the newbie!"

After her, Zatanna offered him her hand with trepidation. But Tommy smiled and shook it as gently as he could, wanting her to feel calmer around him. And, if the smile she had given him afterwards was anything to go by, it wouldn't take too long to have her as a friend.

One by one the members of the Team welcomed Tommy in their own special way until the only ones left were Artemis and Conner. Artemis looked him over and rolled her eyes, but still stuck her hand out.

At least she was trying.

Tommy took it and gave her a steady gaze, to which she only smirked. If this was anything to go by, they would always be at odds end.

And finally came Conner, the one that had started this whole thing. He looked the blonde from head to toe and smiled slightly, only to slap him harshly on the shoulder.

"Told you I'd help."

 **Hope you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon enough, Tommy had somehow found his place among the heroes. They hadn't told any of the Justice League that they had a new resident in the Mountain, but the adults didn't really need to know, now did they?

Whenever the Zeta Machine announced that any Leaguer was coming, Kid Flash would just speed Tommy into Conner's room and leave him there until whoever it was had left. M'gann and Artemis had both warned the Team this hiding technic wouldn't work for long, but the rest of the Team was more than happy to have Tommy as their very own shared secret.

The only real problems came up when they went on missions.

At first, Miss Martian had been completely reluctant to add Tommy to the Mind Link. But Aqualad and Zatanna had eventually opened her up to the idea and Tommy found himself sharing some of his thoughts with the Team in a way he had never imagined would be possible.

Tommy's first mission as a hero had been a trying one. Not because it was difficult, but because it tested his self-control.

They had gone to a bank that was set to be robbed by the Black Hand Triad and the task of stopping the thieves was rather easy with nine super powered teenagers challenging them.

No, the hard part had come with the clean-up.

Bags upon bags filled with money were littered all around the bank and if Tommy wanted to, he could easily have taken two and lived comfortable for the next five years. And the temptation to do just that was very big.

He wouldn't have to try and prove himself to anyone with money like that. And Tuppence and Cameron would finally be able to settle down in a country that didn't extradite, which would mean they would finally get off his case about dating Superboy.

Because for some unknown reason, they knew that Conner had asked him out on a date.

His body was so close to the bag that it would be easy to just snatch it and run. His hand twitched for it and his knees bent slightly to get closer. But some unknown force stopped him before he took anything. For some odd reason, Tommy Terror turned down a chance at easy money.

Instead he turned around and walked towards Robin, asking him what to do with the two guys he had knocked out.

He hadn't seen it, but Conner was smiling after him as he did so.

* * *

"Have you heard of the Terror Twins lately?" Green Arrow inquired from Batman as the other man typed away at his computer.

The last time he had gone to the Mountain to visit Artemis, he'd seen a flash of blonde hair that was much too short to belong to Artemis disappear before his very eyes. And because the Team was the Team, it wasn't so farfetched to think that they had somehow managed to kidnap Tommy Terror.

Batman didn't look up from his work as he answered, "They have not been causing any trouble lately. Neither has Icicle Jr."

Green Arrow nodded at the man's words and crossed his arms. "Would you put it past the Team to kidnap a villain?"

The clockwork of Batman typing on the computer was halted as soon as Green Arrow said this words, letting the blonde know that his friend did not put it past the Team to do anything this dangerous.

"Why are you asking about the Terror Twins?" Batman asked, immediately going into what Green Arrow lovingly called detective mode.

The blonde man only shrugged and turned away from the Bat. "I was just wondering. I haven't heard from them in quite some time."

With those words, Green Arrow walked out of the room and smirked softly at himself.

He was about to go fishing.

* * *

As quietly and stealthily as he could, Green Arrow snuck into the Mountain without alerting any of the kids there. Luckily for him, he had learned how to hack the motion sensors and cameras for moments of emergency, so he could get in without alerting Robin of his presence.

Once he was inside the hangar, he made his way all the way to the front of the Mountain, to where the Team was most probably hanging out in at the moment. And there they were, playing video games in a rowdy manner.

He wasn't surprised to see the teens acting so violently towards playing Super Smash Bros. In fact, he had played with them many times before and beaten most apart from Robin. And seeing Wally screaming in pure rage as his Sonic was thrown out of the stage by Robin's Falco was only a replay of the many times they had played together before.

What _had_ shocked him, though, was the eighth player in the match.

M'gann never played the game because she just couldn't understand the premise of beating each other up just for fun. But she was more than happy to cheer for Conner whenever he played, even though he usually wound up last or second to last place.

But today the eighth player's place was taken up by a character never used by the kids. Ganondorf. They positively hated the villain and had sworn off from ever using him in any match ever.

Green Arrow's eyes moved from the television screen to the Wii's adaptor on the floor, and from there they moved up the cables to the hands that held the controllers. And the hands beside Conner did not belong to anyone on the Team or to any of the friends the Team usually snuck in from time to time.

With a sigh, the blonde archer smiled softly at the sight of Tommy Terror seated beside Conner, smushed against him and the arm of the couch because of the way the kids had accommodated themselves on the couch.

Beside Conner was Kid Flash, playing animatedly and moving his hands around as if that would help his player move faster and further. Then there was Robin, cackling wildly as he beat on his best friend. Beside the bird were Rocket and Zatanna, and they were just running around the screen, ganging up on their friends to see if they could win at least one match.

The couch was made for four people at most. Six was just pushing it.

Aqualad was comfortably seated on an arm chair, concentrated on winning with his favorite character, Greninja. On his left, perched on the arm of the chair, Artemis was rapidly tapping on the buttons of the control. And M'gann was- much to the archer's surprise- floating beside them instead of behind Conner.

With a bit of chagrin, Green Arrow noted that it was kind of sad that he was more surprised to see M'gann away from Conner than to see Tommy Terror playing video games with the Team.

After seeing how well Tommy interacted with the Team, the man decided to reveal himself to them.

So, clearing his throat, Green Arrow walked out into the open and waved at the kids, who were all shocked to see him there.

Kid Flash immediately stood up and made to grab Tommy and run him out of there, but Green Arrow raised his hand for him to stop.

"Don't do that to the poor kid, KF." The blonde man told the teen, who only chuckled in an almost nervous manner. "I know he's here, there's no need to try and hide him from me."

Kid flash chuckled slightly at the man, then sped up to him and hugged him tightly. "What's up, GA?"

Green Arrow chuckled at the kid and hugged him back tightly. Then he looked up and eyed the rest of the Team with what he hoped would look like 'you're busted' eyes.

"I came here because you guys have been acting fishy lately-" Okay, that was a lie, but what they didn't know won't hurt them. "And I wanted to catch whatever secret you're hiding." Now he zeroed in on Tommy. "And I guess your secret would cause quite the scandal if any other Leaguer had caught you."

Aqualad stood up, already having prepared a small speech in case something like this ever happened.

"Tommy Terror has been our ally for the past two weeks, helping us on missions. He has yet to give us any reason to doubt or fear him-"

"Whoah, boy." Green Arrow raised his hands, shaking his head. "I'm not here to kick Tommy out. You know I'm pretty chill when it comes to the kind of people you kids choose to hang around."

Right then the Zeta Machine announced the arrival of Captain Marvel and Red Tornado, and even though the kids trusted the Captain, the android wasn't one that really tolerated their more nefarious friends. So without even waiting to see what Green Arrow would say, Kid Flash took Tommy and ran to their hiding place.

Green Arrow smiled softly at that, then shook his head and looked at Aqualad as the Leaguers began to materialize.

"We'll talk some more after this, got it?"

The Atlantean nodded, not one to go against his superiors.

 **Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, you decided to turn over a new leaf?" Green Arrow asked Tommy with his chin in his hands, elbows rested on the table they were sitting around.

The blonde teenager gulped and nodded, feeling a bit scared as he saw the dangerous man look at him through the slits in his mask. He had known he'd eventually have to come face to face with a real hero, but he had not been expecting it to happen so soon.

Green Arrow pursed his lips as he thought on the boy's answer, then began to speak once more. "You want to be a hero? Is it because Superboy screwed your life over?"

Tommy was startled by this. Did _everyone_ know that Superboy kissed Miss Martian while undercover as him? Well, that wasn't so shocking. But did everyone know just how badly he had fallen afterwards?

The blonde still nodded, though, "Yeah… He kinda owes me…" Now Tommy smiled as he remembered the teen he had a crush on. "A life for a life, he said."

The blonde man hummed in thought, then nodded at the younger. "Well, I like you Tommy. You seem to have a good head on your shoulders and you've yet to do anything that would hurt my kids…" But now Green Arrow got up from his chair and leaned in real close to the teen's face, "But heed my warning. Do anything to betray _any_ of the trust that you have been given, and I'll make sure you know just how much an arrow to the knee can hurt."

Tommy gulped as the blonde man sat back down, pleased smile dominating his face. "Do we have an understanding?"

The way that the boy's skin had paled was an answer in itself, but the teen was so shocked that he nodded, just to make sure the man didn't go through with his threat because of a lack of an answer.

"I like you, kid." Green Arrow smiled in an almost sadistic manner, then stood up from the table, offering the blonde teen his hand. "I'm not going to hurt you just yet. You seem like you've got the right idea."

* * *

"Have you even taken him out on a date, Conner?" Artemis asked the clone as she leaned on the wall beside him, both of them looking on as Robin, Kid Flash, and Tommy played ultimate tag.

It was a dangerous game to be playing with two metas and a Bat, which was why the rest of the Team steered clear from them. Right now the family room had its' furniture pushed back against the walls, giving the three enough room to play in a reckless manner.

Conner glanced at the blonde girl, feeling a bit caught off guard by the question especially because it came from her. Apart from M'gann, Artemis had been the only person on the Team that had yet to accept Tommy fully.

The blue eyed teen glanced at her with slight confusion. "I thought you didn't like him…"

Artemis only shrugged as she saw Tommy jump over Robin to avoid getting tagged by Wally.

"I don't _trust_ him, Conner. But that doesn't mean I don't like him." Artemis sighed, craning her neck to the right as a stray birdarang imbedded itself where her head once was. "He was a villain, hence my trepidation. But I know better than to judge a person by their past."

Conner quirked a black eyebrow at her but shook his head softly, "Look… I owe Tommy… And I promised I'd take him out on a date- a patrol date. But I don't really know where to take him…"

He whispered this as he said it, knowing that Tommy or Robin could easily over hear him. Wally was much too busy chasing after the other two to actually stop and try and listen in on their conversation.

It took a second or two, but Conner noticed that Artemis actually began to chuckle. He was taken aback by the reaction, but didn't ask anything because he knew she was just preparing herself to speak.

And that she did.

"I cannot believe that is your worry!" She whisper yelled, catching Conner completely off guard.

At his shocked face, she succumbed to full on laughter. Her eyes shined of mirth as she doubled over and Conner felt his cheeks begin to burn because of embarrassment. He was not used to people laughing at him and he certainly didn't like feeling as if he was the butt of a joke.

"Then what should I worry about?!" He growled out, crossing his arms as he huffed and looked away from the laughing blonde.

That's when he noticed that Kid Flash had somehow managed to crash against a wall, leaving a large crater around him, and now had Tommy and Robin helping to try and get him out. He smiled softly at the sight of the two struggling, but turned to Artemis when she sighed.

"That was a good laugh!" She gasped, earning a glare from the clone. But she shook her head and patted his shoulder, "I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at the absurdity of the situation."

This caught Conner's attention.

"I don't know if you're aware of this, but you and Tommy are both guys."

Conner looked at her now, completely confused, "I _am_ aware of that, Artemis. But what does that have to do with my dilemma?"

Artemis smiled broadly at his ignorance, "I'm not sure you even care about this, Conner, but same-sex relationships aren't necessarily the norm in this world."

Her words were slightly hard for the clone to understand, and that was apparent by the way he furrowed his brows and pursed his lips in thought.

The blonde girl sighed and shook her head, "Listen up, Superboy. I'm totally for gay rights and the like, but not necessarily other people will agree with your newest love interest."

"But… If we like each other, what's so wrong about being the same gender?"

Artemis smiled at the clone, "You are just too cute at times!" Then she glanced at the three teens that were now walking towards them, scrapes and bruises littering their bodies. "I'll try and explain more later on. But right now," She leaned in to Conner so she was whispering in his ear, "I think you better take Tommy out on that patrol-date. He deserves to know that you actually like him."

Conner looked at her with a mixture of shock and confusion, But instead of trying to explain any more, Artemis only pushed herself from the wall and walked away, whipping her hair slightly as she smirked at all four boys.

Tommy glared softly at the retreating blonde, feeling jealousy surge in his chest because of how close she had gotten to Conner, but still did his best to calm down and not show his true feelings to the blue eyed teen.

They had not talked at all about their relationship status at all and Conner hadn't even broached the subject ever since they had first met at the motel. And it stung slightly whenever the blonde thought on this because he had been so happy to even think that Conner might have some kind of interest in him.

Tommy sighed softly as he thought on this, but did his best to smile when Conner's blue eyes met his own.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Wally asked, rubbing at his aching wrist. "I don't think the Bat will be too happy to see any more destruction of the mountain."

Robin cackled softly, "You mean any more destruction brought on by a speedster!"

Wally glared pointedly at his friend, but smiled at Conner, "Hey, we can go out to that new ice cream place! What do you think, Tommy?"

The blonde boy's eyes widened slightly at the idea, "But…" Now his eyes saddened slightly, "I have no money to pay with."

The sad part about becoming a hero was that he couldn't come across easy money. And because he couldn't steal at all because of the probation he was on, he didn't have any money to pay for things he needed. So he barely had any ways to maintain himself any longer if not for the occasional help Tuppence and Cameron offered.

Conner looked at Tommy, feeling bad at how sad he looked, but jumped slightly when he felt Robin's elbow jam into his ribs. It didn't hurt, but it did surprise Conner to find him elbowing him.

He looked down at the bird with confusion clear in his eyes, but then became more confused when Robin continued gesturing at Tommy. Then Wally got in on the gesturing at Tommy and after a few seconds, Conner's eyes widened once more and he finally understood what they were hinting at.

"Oh! Tommy… If you'd like," He blushed softly at Tommy's trusting blue eyes, feeling amazed at how vulnerable Tommy allowed himself to look, "I could pay for you." Now he smiled, "You know, if you'd allow me to…"

Tommy's smile couldn't have been brighter.

 **Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

Now the Young Justice Team found itself walking towards Happy Harbor, along with the addition of Tommy Terror. They were all in their civilian clothing and seeming as inconspicuous as a normal group of teenagers. Tommy, though, was the least normal looking one because of his attire, but he didn't really seem like the Terror Twin he once was.

"Are the sunglasses necessary?" Tommy asked as he looked down at Robin, who nodded.

"Your pictures have been all around Happy Harbor. Everyone knows how Tommy Terror looks. We can leave your hair like that, many teens wear it like that now. And I guess we don't have to take away _all_ your piercings. But your eyes are a way to tell who you really are, hence the sunglasses."

Tommy nodded softly, but looked down at the black band t-shirt that hid his arms and the baggy jeans he wore, along with the old and dirty sneakers.

"And I'm guessing the long sleeves and baggy clothes are to hide my muscular physique?"

Robin gagged slightly at the phrasing but still nodded. "Exactly, Tommy. The best disguise is subtlety."

Conner smiled at how well Robin and Tommy interacted, then looked forward when he heard Artemis clear her throat. She looked back at him with a knowing look and Conner felt his cheeks flare once more. He didn't know why, exactly, but he just knew that she knew something he didn't.

When they finally reached the ice cream parlor, Robin and Artemis both made sure to push Tommy towards Conner, making him stumble into the clone.

Conner was caught a bit off guard by Tommy, but managed to wrap his arm around the other teen's waist before he could fall any further. Cold blue eyes met unbelievably blue ones with shock, and Tommy couldn't help but blush softly as Conner smiled down at him.

"You should be a bit more careful, Tommy. People might start thinking you're clumsy."

Tommy glared at him and shoved him away, only to smirk when Conner tripped over his own feet and almost face planted onto the wall of the parlor.

"Careful, Con. People might think _you're_ the clumsy one."

The blue eyed clone glared softly at the blonde, then shook his head and smiled softly. "I didn't know you were still this mean, Tommy."

Both teenagers smiled at one another, clearly lost in either's blue eyes, but a scoff and the clearing of someone's throat made them pull away from one another.

"I thought we were here for ice cream." M'gann almost growled, glaring at both boys in front of her.

Conner straightened up immediately and scratched at his neck, feeling a small blush starting to raise from his neck, while Tommy only sneered at her. He hadn't like the Martian when he first met her and he sure as heck didn't like her now that he actually worked with her. Out of the whole Young Justice Team, M'gann was the only one to still not have accepted him and made sure to show off her disdain for him.

Actually, the only reason Tommy had for her not ousting him out to the Justice League yet was that she liked her friends. If she didn't like them, she sure as hell wouldn't have put up with them for this long!

"Oh, we're here for that, Toots. I'm just gettin' some extra sugar before is all." Tommy drawled as he crossed his arms and looked away from the red haired girl.

Her cheeks reddened at the thought and she huffed and walked away with an air of indignation and Tommy couldn't help but wave goodbye at her back. Then, when he turned to Conner, he couldn't help but smile. The clone was looking completely confused at M'gann's retreat, clearly not having understood what Tommy had meant by his last words to her.

"Sugar? Where are you going to get that, Tommy?" Conner asked and it took all of Tommy's self control to not hug the clone right then and there.

He was just too cute!

"Ah, I'll explain that to you later on. Now, come on. You promised me ice cream." Tommy told him as he wrapped his arm around Conner's waist and led him to the showing glass.

Already Wally and Robin had ordered their food and Tommy was both amazed and slightly disgusted by the giant order the red head had made. Artemis was ordering at the moment and Raquel and Zatanna were much too busy marveling over the many flavors of ice cream at their disposal to notice they were holding up the line. Both Kaldur and M'gann were standing beside Wally and Robin's table as they waited patiently for their turn.

As he looked at all the teenagers he was now with, Tommy couldn't help but think that this wasn't so bad. Sure, he wasn't getting easy money anymore, but this new life he had... It was more _gratifying_. People actually congratulated him when he did something right and they didn't smack him around when he did something wrong. And the fact that Conner was really trying to get to know him sure didn't hurt.

* * *

Once they got back to the Cave from the ice cream parlor, the teens found Green Arrow waiting for them at the Missions Hub.

"What's going on, Arrow Head?" Wally asked curiously as he sped up to the blonde man, clearly not afraid of anything the man could do to him.

In the time he had been with the Team, Tommy had figured a few things out. First of all, he should _always_ be afraid of the Batman. Even if said man was happy, he must be plotting about a hundred different ways to kill you slowly and painfully so he had to always be careful of what he did around the Bat. Of course, if it were up to the Team, he would _never_ meet Batman, but one should always prepare for the worst.

Second of all, Green Arrow was the exact opposite if you weren't Tommy. And the only reason Tommy had to be careful around the archer was that the man still didn't know him completely. "Wait a few days, Tom." Wally had said, "You'll have him wrapped around your pinky if you just turn on your charm."

Tommy wasn't completely sure if that was true, but he knew to be respectful to the green clad man.

Then he had learned the common rules about his teammates. Never try to take off Robin's mask, don't taunt Wally with food, don't accept M'gann's cookies unless Conner's tasted them and Robin's tested them before, and don't challenge Raquel to anything. He had followed all of these to a 't' and was happy to see that he had adjusted very well to the Team.

"'Don't call me that, Wally." Green Arrow frowned and looked down at the red head, but noticed his large smile and his annoyance faded. Wally just had too much charm. "Anyways, the Bats had a mission for you, but had to leave for Gotham because of a situation with some random villain." He waved his hand at this because it was _nothing new_ , then pulled up the mission feed. "This will be a stealth mission. We need to prove that a small branch of Star Labs has been experimenting on humans."

Pictures of deceased teenagers and adults were now on display for the whole team to see, "Every single one of these men and women were found in the Nevada Desert, a bit too close to the resident Star Labs to be any coincidence. Now, for this you will be separated into two units." Now the pictures changed and there was a picture of the Star Labs they were to infiltrate. "Robin, Miss Martian, Rocket, and Aqualad, you are the stealth team. Your job is to infiltrate and investigate."

Now a picture of a scientist appeared, "Kid Flash, Zatanna, Superboy, and Artemis are to both protect this woman, Jane Foster, who is the only credible witness we have as to what is going on in this rogue sector, and to act as backup if the Stealth Team faces any challenges."

All teenagers nodded at the information and made to move and get ready for the mission, not surprised to find out that Tommy wouldn't be going, but Green Arrow stepped them with the clear of his throat.

"I didn't say you were dismissed. We have to be smart about this mission, there are literally dozens of people still being tortured in that lab that have to be saved." Now his gaze fell open Tommy. "You, Mr. Terror, are going undercover."

The teen's blue eyes widened in shock at this, but still nodded. He was finally going to get to prove himself to the Team!

Conner didn't take it as well as Tommy had.

 **Please review.**


End file.
